Let them be at peace
by Matsuchiiify
Summary: This is kinda weird, I mean when Dark Mississippi starts hearing voices...


"Hmph," Dark Alabama muttered under her breath as she walked home. She had been away for a few days, trying to let her mind clear. She of course left no sign of why she left, but Dark Mississippi didn't bother to find out; he knew better than that. She opened the door slowly, letting the door creak open. Alabama sighed and walked in, nothing in her possession.

"A-Alabama?" Mississippi asked in a whisper from a nearby room, but he got no answer. Alabama walked pass him, as if he wasn't there. "You alright?"

"…." Yet again she gave no response, as if she was half gone. She continued walking until she reached her bedroom; she stopped in the doorway and stared straight ahead but did not budge.

"Alabama…What's wrong?" Mississippi asked as he walked up close to her, he noticed he put his hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her.

"….." She did not respond verbally, but instead turned around to hug him; burying her face in his chest. He could tell she was crying and he knew this was quite rare.

"….A-" Mississippi had begun but decided he should remain quiet. He noticed that she seemed a bit different, but he couldn't tell why.

"M-Mississippi…" Alabama whispered softly, her voice didn't seem so threatening. "I don't-"

"Y-You don't what?" He asked her a bit afraid. "Alabama look at me." Mississippi brought her head up from his chest, "Open your eyes." She opened her eyes and tears fell down, revealing eyes of a not so intense color. "…Your eyes…." He murmured.

"…" Alabama couldn't seem to tell him what's wrong, but he looked at her closely and frowned.

"A-Alabama, you…You have a cut on your neck…What happened? Tell me now." Mississippi's voice became stern and forceful.

"….I w-" Alabama muttered and fell to the ground.

"Alabama!" Mississippi yelled in concern. He picked her up and laid her on her bed; he then gently treated her cut and stared at her pale face. "Alabama, you're showing signs of weakness….What happened while you were gone?" Mississippi knew she was unconscious and that he would get no response but he asked anyway. "…You're worrying me." He noticed once she was asleep for a while her breathing became less stressed and more smooth, slow, and calm.

"Let our bodies be in peace," Mississippi heard. It was as if someone whispered this in his ear.

"W-Wha?" Mississippi mumbled.

"Let our bodies be in peace." The voice continued to say over and over again, "Let our bodies be in peace. Let our bodies be in peace. Let our bodies be in peace. Let our bodies be in peace."

"…." Mississippi sat there stunned, he didn't know where the voice came from but it was not normal.

"Let our ideas merge," the voice murmured, "Let the darkness not separate from the light. Let our bodies be in peace, let the bodies be at peace. Peace, peace, peace." The voice seemed to be one with the room.

"I-" Mississippi began and noticed the lights began to flicker.

"Let the darkness not separate from the light. Let our bodies be in peace. Peace, peace, peace. Let our bodies be in peace, let the darkness not separate from the light. Let our bodies be in peace, let them rest in unity." The voice said, becoming louder.

"What the?" Mississippi whispered under his breath; he noticed Alabama seemed to be perfectly fine asleep and he worried if that was the cause of this.

"Mississippi, let the bodies be one. Let them be at peace, the darkness and light must meet." The voice whispered and stopped, the light bulbs burst, leaving him in the darkness.

"…Let them be one? What does that even mean?" Mississippi looked over and noticed a little hole in the wall where light came in. "The darkness and light must meet?" He noticed a dim purple glow and he looked down at Alabama, her eyes were open and he sensed her movement.

"Mississippi," she frowned and hugged him for comfort, "I feel sick, like my mind and body aren't at peace."

"….Let the bodies be at peace," Mississippi whispered, but Alabama did not hear him, but instead nuzzled close to him.

"I feel like I'm missing half of my body, like someone took that away and now the world is out of balance." Alabama responded looking up at Mississippi, "don't you feel the same way?" Mississippi only stared at her; he felt like this was a sign, something that needed to be figured out and by all means he was chosen to figure it out.


End file.
